An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has an emissive electroluminescent layer formed from a film of organic compound that emits light in response to an electric current. From the invention of practical OLEDs in the 80s and early 90s the displays have been attaining greater momentum. First, due to the ability to form small pitch large format multi-color displays as well as easy processing, robustness and inexpensive foundry in comparison with its inorganic counterparts. Second because OLED generally can be made flexible, their fabrication as wells as polymer material are inexpensive and can form high quality display panels that operate without a backlight and display deep black levels. One problem with OLEDs is that they suffer from a relatively low lifetime along with low wall plug efficiency that is typically below 20%. This is at least partially due to the OLEDs long relaxation time. This leads first to waste of carriers because when vacancies in the conduction band are filled, current still brings electrons to the OLED polymer emitting layer but rate of relaxation does not empty potential vacancies leading to light emitting. Electrons go straight from cathode to anode, heating the polymer but do not participating in recombination—that is the source of radiance emittance. And in such a case the efficiency of the OLED drops. This phenomenon also leads to OLED temperature degradation because current running through the material causes heating. Both effects are especially pronounced at high brightness of OLED operations, when the OLED current is high. Improvements in this regard would be desirable.